


angel in the garden of evil

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinkerbell looked like a new woman after she earned back her wings, but Regina still felt like an evil queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel in the garden of evil

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Tinkerbell - forgiven. Takes place in the Enchanted Forest during Zelena's curse.

“You look lovely,” Regina said softly, curled up in one of her chairs in the big, cold castle she now shared with Snow.  She was attempting to give them space, but really, she just wanted to be alone.  Tink sat in the windowsill, her legs smooth and plump beneath her glittering dress, cheeks rosy.  She looked healthy and _happy_.

Tink looked down, blushing.  “I _feel_ lovely.  I really do.  I can help people now.”

Regina nodded, resting her chin on her hands.  “Then why are you here?  You of all people know I cannot be helped.”

Tink frowned, the expression especially sad on her sweet face.  She stood and crossed the room, standing before Regina.  “That is simply untrue.  You admitted to your errors and I forgave you.”

Regina didn’t look at Tink, still too ashamed.  “In this land, I’m still the evil queen, no matter what people say.  And you’re a good fairy.”  But before Regina could protest, Tink fluttered up a few feet and lowered herself gently in Regina’s lap, legs dangling over the arm of the chair.  Regina’s eyes widened and she stiffened like she didn’t know what to do with a sudden lapful of fairy.

“I believe in you, Regina.” Tink smiled and pressed a chaste, apple-scented kiss on Regina’s lips, light as a pinch of pixie dust.  “I believe you can be a good queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's "Gods & Monsters"


End file.
